


Dorm Room Fun

by haroldmoansforariana



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haroldmoansforariana/pseuds/haroldmoansforariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry had been stuck in his room all morning working on a mind-numbingly boring paper for his philosophy course. He’d been distracted by thoughts of his college girlfriend, Ariana, making him lose concentration, not even noticing Ariana sneak into his room as he finished typing out his essay, sighing quietly and reading over it.<br/>Things get kinky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dorm Room Fun

Harry had been stuck in his room all morning working on a mind-numbingly boring paper for his philosophy course. He’d been distracted by thoughts of his college girlfriend, Ariana, making him lose concentration, not even noticing Ariana sneak into his room as he finished typing out his essay, sighing quietly and reading over it.

Ariana smiled and tapped Harry’ss shoulder gently to get his attention.

“Mmm?” Harry let out as he kept reading the last of his essay

Ariana leant down to his ear and whispered, “forget about the essay. Fuck me instead.”

Harry licked his lips slowly, already turned on by Ariana’s words, and swung his chair around slowly to face her. “pardon?”

Ariana smiled at Harry and stated clearly, “you heard me.”

Harry just smirked, his dimples on clear display, and stood up slowly to meet Ariana. “someone’s feisty today.”

Ariana shook her head and muttered, “nope, just sexually frustrated,” and bit her lip, very horny seeing her boyfriend in tight jeans and a band t shirt.

Harry pouted “awh” and rubbed his hands down her arms, pushing her backwards towards his bed, “maybe I can fix that.”

Ariana smiled and mumbled, “I was kinda hoping you’d say that” and fell onto her back on Harry’s bed, pushing away some of his clothes.

Harry smiled at Ariana and peeled his t shirt off over his head, dropping it to the floor.

Ariana licked her lips, looking over Harry’s toned middle and carefully slid a hand into her jeans.

Harry smirked watching her and quickly unbuckled his jeans, ready for her.

 

Ariana sat up, keeping her eyes on Harry and slowly pulled her jeans off her legs, gesturing for Harry to come to her.

Harry tugged off Ariana’s jeans fully, throwing them down with his shirt and gently pushed her back to lie down, climbing over her body with a grin-

Ariana smiled looking up at Harry and moved her hand into her underwear, feeling over her pussy, and mumbled to Harry, “I’m already wet for you.”

Harry smiled, biting his lip a little and roughly tugged down Ariana’s underwear, exposing her soaking pussy, “good baby. Now make yourself moan.”

Ariana nodded and replied with a smile, “only if you make yourself moan too.”

Harry cocked up a brow and smiled, “Oh I will.” He tugged his jeans off and reached into his boxers.

Ariana smiled sweetly and gently started to rub herself up and down, mumbling to Harry, “I want to see you.”

Harry obeyed and pushed his boxers down and off his ankles, taking hold of his dick in one hand as he watched Ariana’s delicate hand on her own pussy.

Ariana spotted Harry’s dick and slowly slid a finger into herself, getting hornier.

Harry bit his lip harder as he watched Ariana, starting to pump his dick and sat up on his knees for Ariana to see.

Ariana watched Harry’s dick and slowly pumped her finger in and out of her pussy.

Harry tightened his grip and pumped his dick faster, getting horny watching his girlfriend finger her wet pussy.

Ariana bit her lip and slid another finger in, not taking her eyes off Harry’s throbbing dick.

Harry gaped his mouth open as he wanked more, rubbing over his tip and getting pleasure from watching Ariana.

Ariana closed her eyes and started pumping her fingers in and out quickly, earning a small whine, causing Harry to moan out as he saw her wetness, thrusting into his hand fast.

Ariana pulled her fingers out, keeping her eyes closed, “Harry, I want your dick in me.”

 

Harry nodded quickly and kept hold of his dick in one hand, feeling over Ariana’s wet pussy with the other, “good job baby.”

Ariana opened her eyes slowly to Harry, “I want to see you enter me.”

Harry bit his lip and mumbled, “sit up baby,” and rubbed his fingers over her clit, still pumping his dick in one hand.

Ariana sat up in response and looked down at his long, erect dick, muttering, “fuck Harry.”

Harry smirked at her surprise and brushed his tip over her pussy, “spread your legs.”

Ariana spread her legs wide, opening her pussy more.

Harry looked down and came close, holding her inner thigh with one hand and gently pushing his dick in her pussy with the other hand.

Ariana gaped her mouth open as she watched him slide into her.

Harry grunted at the tightness and pushed into Ariana deeper, slowing thrusting his hips forward, his hands firmly on her waist.

Ariana moaned and looked at the roof.

Harry bit his lip and held onto her waist tighter, thrusting faster and  
watching his dick go in and out.

Ariana looked down at Harrys dick in her and watched, getting hornier.

Harry groaned in frustration and pumped into her quickly, his balls slapping onto her ass as he kept going.

Ariana roughly pressed her lips to Harry’s to stop her from moaning.

Harry slid his hands under her shirt and kissed back deeply, his tip hitting Ariana’s g spot as they fucked quickly.

Ariana had a thought and mumbled in the kiss, “I want you to doggy style me,” and moaned loudly feeling him go deep.

 

Harry moaned in pleasure and slowed down, slowly pulling out and pumping his hard dick while he waited “turn around.”

Ariana obeyed by turning around and sat on her knees, looking back at  
Harry over her shoulder.

Harry pushed her back forward gently, “on your hands and knees,” moaning a little as he kept wanking.

Ariana carefully got onto her hands and knees, biting her lip.

Harry sat up on his knees and felt over Ariana’s ass before holding his dick and rubbing it over her entrance.

Ariana couldn’t contain a moan at the touch of his tip and shut her eyes.

Harry shushed her and smiled as he spread her cheeks and gently pushed his dick back into her wet pussy.

Ariana groaned in frustration, “hard.”

Harry licked his lips and replied, “patience,” and slowly pumped his dick in to go deeper, squeezing her ass cheeks in his hands.

Ariana whined out, “Harry, I’m not patient.”

Harry licked his lips and started to vigorously pump his dick into her pussy, massaging her ass at the same time.

Ariana moaned and closed her eyes slowly.

Harry propped one leg up and thrusted in deeper and faster, moaning out huskily in pleasure. 

Ariana bit her lip feeling him get rough and moaned again.

Harry moaned out, “oh Ariana,” as he pumped his dick in and out quickly, feeling her wetness on his dick.

Ariana groaned and lay down on her stomach, pulling Harry’s dick out.

Harry whined at the sudden gesture and rubbed a hand over her ass, pumping his dick in his spare hand.

 

Ariana gently rolled onto her back and mumbled, “I like this way better,” and smiled up at Harry.

Harry nodded and bit his lip as he pulled her legs over his solid shoulders.

Ariana smiled and watched Harry’s dick.

Harry continued to wank in his hand and rubbed the tip over her pussy.

Ariana kept watching carefully and moaned at his touch.

Harry pumped faster and moaned, “touch yourself.”

Ariana whined and moved her hand down to touch her pussy.

Harry watched her hand carefully and stroked his tip.

Ariana closed her eyes and rubbed herself gently, biting her lip.

Harry wrapped his hand around his dick tightly and thrusted into it, licking his lips as he watched Ariana’s hand.

Ariana rubbed at her clit and moaned quietly.

Harry breathed heavily as he watched and thrusted faster into his hand.

Ariana slowly slid in a finger and bit her lip roughly.

Harry mumbled, “oh yeah keep going,” getting turned on as he wanked harder.

Ariana pumped her finger in slowly as Harry watched her finger and licked his lips, rubbing over his tip.

Ariana sighed and mumbled, “can I stop?”

 

Harry immediately moved her hand up and made her rub over her clit as he pushed his dick back into her.

Ariana moaned at his length and tilted her head as Harry groaned and held her hips, thrusting in deep.

Ariana arched her back up and whined as Harry fucked her.

Harry pumped into her quickly, rubbing over her clit for her.

Ariana opened her eyes slowly and pulled Harry’s face to hers gently.

Harry smiled and crawled over her body as he thrusted, pushing his lips to hers and kissing softly.

Ariana shut her eyes again and moved her lips slowly over Harry’s.

Harry gently wrapped his arms around Ariana, slowing down his hips as they deepened the kiss.

Ariana smiled and cupped his face in her hands.

Harry moaned quietly and gently slid his tongue into her mouth.

Ariana sucked on his tongue gently as Harry smiled in the kiss and cuddled Ariana in his arms, slowly riding her.

Ariana massaged Harry’s tongue with hers gently and moaned in pleasure.

Harry moaned with her and groaned when he felt his dick pull out, gently holding it and pushing it back in.

Ariana sucked on his tongue again and whined quietly at him pushing back in.

Harry fucked Ariana a bit faster, kissing her deeply.

Ariana moaned against Harry’s lips and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Harry knocked his pelvis to hers and explored her mouth with his tongue.

Ariana groaned as she felt herself being pushed up the bed by Harry.

Harry rubbed his tongue over hers and felt the bed rock as he fucked her faster.

Ariana hit her head on the headboard and whined in pain, “ow.”

Harry pulled his lips away and looked at her head, “sorry baby,” and rubbed her head as he slowed down.

Ariana frowned and pecked his nose as Harry moaned and buried his face in Ariana’s neck, feeling ready to cum.

Ariana smiled at his cuteness and gently played with his hair, licking her lips.

Harry mumbled into her neck as he kept fucking her slowly, “should I pull out?”

Ariana mumbled back with a smile, “it’s up to you.”

Harry nodded and pulled out gently, pumping his dick in his hand as he sat up and shot his cum over Ariana’s front.

Ariana moaned as she watched his cum, “mmm.”

Harry moaned out, “ohh,” and shot more cum on her, finishing and rubbing his tip on her clit.

Ariana moved her hand down and slowly wiped up Harry’s cum with her fingers as Harry pressed his lips to her neck then sat up and watched.

Ariana brought her fingers to her mouth and licked them slowly.

Harry smirked at Ariana and rubbed his dick more on her pussy, “you’re such a turn on.”

Ariana smiled and kept her fingers in her mouth.

 

Harry licked his lips and crawled down her body, kissing down her stomach.

Ariana smiled as she watched him.

Harry nuzzled his head between Ariana’s thighs and took her clit between his soft lips, sucking gently.

Ariana moaned as her legs twitched and Harry flicked his tongue on her clit, going down further and licking up her slit carefully.

Ariana whined out his name quietly, feeling herself get wetter.

Harry smiled at her reaction and lay his body down, kissing over her soaking pussy before sliding his tongue in her, pumping it in and out slowly.

Ariana moaned and reached her hands down, tugging at Harry’s hair.

Harry closed his eyes and tongue fucked Ariana faster as she whined and pulled at his hair harder, “more.”

Harry shuffled and buried his face more, pushing his tongue in deeper and sucking her juices.

Ariana groaned and tensed her legs around Harry, desperate to cum.

Harry massaged her inner thighs as he took his tongue out and nibbled at her clit gently.

Ariana yelled out his name as she let her cum out, Harry catching it in his mouth and licking it up.

Ariana breathed heavily and shut her eyes as Harry kissed over her pussy and crawled back up to her.

 

Ariana smiled and opened her eyes to Harry over her and cupped his face gently.

Harry pecked her lips and mumbled, “I love you.”

Ariana rubbed her thumbs over Harry’s cheeks and whispered back, “I love you.”

Harry smiled and pressed his lips to Ariana’s gently, kissing slowly.

Ariana kissed back softly, closing her eyes again.

Harry rolled onto his side off Ariana and continued the kiss.

Ariana rested a hand on Harry’s chest as he carefully pulled up the blankets and snuggled with her.

Ariana pulled away hesitantly to yawn and lay her head on Harry’s chest.

Harry smiled and closed his eyes, stroking her hair gently, “good night baby.”

Ariana nodded slowly, already drifting off and mumbled quietly, “night.”

Harry and Ariana cuddled up together under the blankets as they fell asleep together quietly with smiles on their faces.


End file.
